


Smells Like Marigolds

by NotSteve



Category: The African Queen (1951)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSteve/pseuds/NotSteve
Summary: Humphrey and Kath--I mean, Charlie and Rose try to figure out a name for their newborn.





	Smells Like Marigolds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wanted to make this into a longer fic with a completely different premise, but I don't have the energy to finish it, so I took this little part out of that story and made this short fun fic. To whoever is about to read this, I love you.

“Oh, Charlie, isn’t she beautiful,” she said, beaming at the baby.

“Yeah, but that smell’s something awful, Rosie,” he said, making no effort to hide his disgust.

“She’s just been changed,” assured the nurse. Wanting to give the new parents privacy, she left the room quickly. She needed to check on other patience, anyway.

He made to light up a cigarette, but Rose stopped him. “Not in here, Charlie. She’s sleeping, and I don’t want to disturb her with the smoke.” Allnut hesitantly obeyed, placing the unlit cigarette in his shirt pocket to have at a later time.

He looked down at the baby, sleeping soundly in her mother’s arms. He couldn’t help but smile; the sight of the two of them was just too precious. How did an old kook like him get so lucky, he wondered? “Have you thought of a name yet?” he asked. His voice was loud and rough but sincere, nonetheless. The baby stirred at his voice, and Rose cooed at her, hoping she would remain asleep. He supposes he’ll have to learn to be quieter, at least until the baby’s older.

“Well, she doesn’t much look like a Samuel, now does she?” she said, and he laughed. “I thought about naming her after mother—it’s a practical thing to do—but, I don’t know... I suppose I want something a little less practical.

“What about you, Charlie? Do you wish to name our child after your mother?”

“I wouldn’t wish that name on anybody,” he jabbed.

“Oh Charlie,” she said, smiling at his joke.

Their attention went to the sleeping baby, _their_ sleeping baby. It had been a year since their little African voyage. Rose’s British pride must have rubbed off on Charlie, for as soon as they were safe and on land, he was ready to enlist. However, his age prevented him from doing much. Rose’s vengeance had sunk down with the Louisa and she was feeling rightfully satisfied. Though, that only lasted a few days. Soon she was back feeling like she did after her brother Samuel died: hopeless. All she really wanted to do was go home but wasn’t sure where home was anymore. The Germans had burned down the church and the village and England hadn’t been her home for years now. Charlie was her home now. Ultimately, it was decided they head for England, but everything came to a halt after it was discovered Rose was with child.

“You know, Rosie, I was just thinking about our time on the old African Queen,” said Allnut. “Remember all those flowers out there?”

“What, the marigolds, Charlie?”

“Yeah, the marigolds. Those the ones,” he said. “They sure were something else, huh, Rosie?”

“Yes, they certainly were,” she said, rubbing her daughter’s cheek softly with her thumb. Realization coming to her, she turned to her husband. “Marigold,” she said with total confidence.

Allnut smiled knowingly. “Marigold,” he said.


End file.
